Diane Simmons
Diane Simmons was a recurring character in the first eight seasons of Family Guy and the hidden main antagonist of the ninth season premiere And Then There Were Fewer. Role in Family Guy She used to work for the Channel 5 News alongside Tom Tucker for most of the series, being very calm and kindful in nature. It remained that way until in "And Then There Were Fewer", ''when she previously dated James Woods until recently when she turned 40. She was then scheduled to be replaced by a younger woman thanks to Tom Tucker, and James Woods dumped her. At that point, Diane turned mad & insane and secretly swore revenge against both James Woods and Tom Tucker. Diane, along with all the other main and recurring ''Family Guy characters, was invited to a dinner party in their honor. Little did any of them know that it was James Woods who invited them, in an attempt to make peace with them all for wronging them in life. All of James's dinner guests sat down at the large table in the dining room, but when James had to go into the kitchen, Quagmire's date, Stephanie, sat in James's chair. When Brian attempted to open a bottle, the cork flew off. As soon as the cork flew off the bottle, Stephanie's chest turned red, and died. Diane had set a timer that, when the time ran out, would trigger a gun to fire at James's chair. With her initial attempt of murder of James Woods failed, a series of events took place which resulted in the murders of four more people. Upon Diane realizing her mistake and everyone's suspense towards Woods over Stephanie's death, a power outage comes, and Diane took the opportunity to finally kill Woods without everyone looking. When four of the guests start to learn more towards her nature, she brutally kills them to cover her tracks while pretending to be scared along with other guests. Diane would later plant Priscilla's corpse and a Golden Globe she used to kill Derek Wilcox inside Tom's room, making everyone implicate Tom as the killer, leading him to be arrested. Delighted that she finally got her revenge against both Tom and Woods, Diane was about to go home, but Lois Griffin later finds out about her muderous nature, inciting Diane to murder her. While on a cliff, which lead to the ocean below, Diane attempted to shoot Lois, but was shot to her death by Stewie from a balcony of James Woods' mansion, who then told himself that he holds the rights to murder Lois and nobody else. Eventually, her murderous plot and death later became revealed to the public in the subsequent episode "Excellence in Broadcasting", and Tom is finally released to go back working for Channel 5 with Diane's replacement, http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Joyce_Kinney . Diane and the other characters deaths were considered canon by Seth MacFarlane, and have not been seen in the show since. In Family Guy: The Quest For Stuff, Diane appears like an Anti Hero, but now she is a ghost. Murders committed by Diane Simmons *'Stephanie' - Set up a firearm to cook off and pointed it at the head seat at the table. Stephanie was an unintended victim, as the bullet was intended for James Woods, who was to sit at the head of the table. *James Woods - Stabbed during a power outage in revenge for him dumping her although he was later resurrected shortly afterwards due to being a celebrity. *'Priscilla'- Had her throat slit for seeing her with the knife and becoming hysterical. Her body was planted in a vent shaft in Tucker's room, along with the golden globe used to strike Derek, in an attempt to frame Tucker for the murders. *'Muriel Goldman' - Stabbed for discovering that she is the murderer of Stephanie and James Woods. *'Derek Wilcox' - Bludgeoned with James Woods' golden globe as he had attempted to summon first responders for help. Dr. Hartman declares that Derek was killed before he fell, and that his death was from a blunt object. *Lois Griffin (attempted) - She attempts to kill Lois to keep anyone from finding out she had killed the previous victims, but just before she pulled the trigger, Stewie Griffin shot Diane with a sniper rifle, and she tumbled off a cliff into the ocean. *Tom Tucker (attempted) - In Family Guy: The Quest For Stuff, Diane is an Anti Hero, however, she wants to kill his former ally, Tom Tucker. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Traitor Category:Delusional Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sociopaths Category:Evil Genius Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Deceased Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Mass Murderer Category:Charismatic villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:True Neutral Category:Jerks Category:Insecure Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:In love villains Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Friend of the hero Category:Killjoy Category:Trickster Category:Egomaniacs Category:Affably Evil Category:Outcast Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Anti Heroes Category:On & Off Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Usurper Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Revived Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Undead Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Extremists Category:One-Man Army Category:Immortals Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Serial Killers Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Comedy Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protective Villains